


You Suck At Curse

by pcyooda



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, slight!chanhun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyooda/pseuds/pcyooda
Summary: xiuyeol| collegial| comédia-românticaOnde Chanyeol tomou um pé na bunda de Oh Sehun (o metido a metidez) e acaba indo chorar as mágoas na melhor lanchonete da cidade. Principalmente, porque os milk-shakes criativos do barista de lá era o melhor remédio para um coração despedaçado.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	You Suck At Curse

Não dá pra dar confiança pra um traidor em série. Eles matam todas as suas expectativas, adoram bancar a vítima de seus crimes de traição e no fim acaba sumindo com todas as pistas de que um dia esconderam um corpo dentro do armário (você sabe, enquanto você AINDA estava no quarto cheirando o pós-foda, e pegou todas as roupas do cúmplice espalhadas pelo chão... normalmente o corpo sempre está no armário).  
  


Exatamente por esses motivos é que eu estava ali, afogando minhas mágoas no milk-shake de kiwi da Mino’s. Você deve achar que é um sabor muito peculiar para um milk-shake, mas acontece que esse lugar tinha simplesmente as invenções mais malucas de toda a Coreia. Tudo se devia ao barista de bochechas fofas que adorava brincar de chef de vez em quando. Era extremamente fofo, porque ele adorava decorar com cores, glitters e todo o tipo de decoração que parecia muito difícil de se fazer.

Um exemplo? Meu milk-shake — de alguma forma que eu não fazia ideia — tinha um pequeno kiwi de chocolate grudado no chantilly. Eu sempre morria de amores com essas pequenas coisas, pois sempre melhoravam o meu dia. Com toda a certeza do mundo, o barista era realmente a melhor pessoa do universo.

Eu adorava passar meu tempo naquele lugar, mesmo que nesse exato momento o motivo de eu estar ali não era o dos bons: eu havia acabado de pegar meu ex-namorado me traindo. Pois é, bem duro assim mesmo. Então não é pra menos que o primeiro lugar que me veio na cabeça quando tudo pareceu desabar em cima de mim, havia sido o Mino’s. Decidi que precisava imediatamente de um sorvete ou qualquer coisa que fosse me fazer melhor pra continuar a viver.

Então agora eu estava sentado ali, sugando pelo canudo o líquido sagrado dos Deuses (sim, era realmente muito bom), pensando se deveria mandar uma mensagem para o Sehun. O Oh Sehun, o serial-traidor mais conhecido como o filho de uma Capivara desdentada (eu sou péssimo xingando alguém); o cara que acabou com todas as minhas esperanças de viver um grande amor Hollywoodiano.

Sabe, eu não quis dar barraco quando descobri que durante o nosso relacionamento de quase 4 meses, ele me traiu em todos eles. Isso são — se eu não estou enganado — 2920 horas. São quase 3 mil horas que gastei pensando em como seria a nossa vida depois do ensino médio, depois do esforço que eu faria para assumir nosso romance para as nossas famílias e como seria ter que esperar pelos papéis da adoção do nosso terceiro cachorro Golden Retriever. Tudo isso foi tempo pra caramba, cara! Mas aparentemente, eu era o único criando expectativas...

Kyungsoo me disse um milhão de vezes que eu estava sendo algo como “gado demais”, ou que tudo isso era porque eu era “emocionado”. Nunca entendi muito essas gírias do Kyungsoo, porque ele sempre andou muito com o Baekhyun, e aquele baixinho... meu Deus, viu. Parecia saber de tudo sobre tudo, um “palestrinha” de primeira (também não sei o que isso significa, mas Kyungsoo brinca muito com isso perto dele). Eu só achava aquilo tudo muito injusto! Como eu não posso criar expectativas com alguém que sou apaixonado? Não seria esse o curso normal da vida?

Suspirei, sugando novamente o líquido dos deuses, enquanto deixava meu celular sob o balcão da lanchonete.

Em parte, essa história toda mexeu muito com a minha autoestima. Acontece que pra mim que sou um cara alto e pareço mais como o cruzamento do filho de cruz credo com o chupa-cú de Goianinha — não é tão fácil encontrar alguém que se interesse de cara pela minha beleza exótica.

Mas, hey, isso é outra história.

O foco aqui é decidir se eu vou ou não vou mandar uma mensagem só de palavrões para Oh Sehun, o metido mais lindo que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. É, perdi um pouco o foco, eu preciso ficar com ódio. Então, a coisa toda é eu me decidir se vou xingar ele ou não.

Eu penso que deveria _sim_ xingar ele, e _muito_. Já que tudo o que ele me causou nessa vida foi dor e sofrimento. E um pouco de aventuras... é, foram quatro meses de muito agito. Mas agora isso estava devidamente acabado!

—Park Chanyeol, você já pediu algo pra acompanhar? — A voz doce do barista me despertou dos pensamentos, fazendo minha bunda pular sozinha no banco alto da lanchonete.

Eu adorava esse barista. Era ele mesmo, o artista renomado, senhor de todos os paladares que fazia as melhores combinações possíveis de milk-shakes e tudo mais. Era sempre um cara simpático com a clientela, sempre distribuindo sorrisos para todos (inclusive as crianças que também o adoravam). Ele era simplesmente o rapaz mais jóia rara que eu já havia visto.

Olhei bem pra ele, decidindo se eu pediria alguma coisa ou não. Pra falar a verdade, tudo o que eu queria naquele momento era conversar sobre isso. Estava me matando de verdade ter que ficar calado, enquanto Sehun postava fotos e mais fotos de seu corpo sarado na praia cheio de outros caras sarados e melhores do que eu. Eu queria realmente conversar.

Por isso ponderei por alguns segundos. Eu falava ou não falava sobre isso? Será que seria estranho? Quer dizer... até onde eu sei é normal que barmans consolem as almas chorosas de seus clientes imbecis. E eu sou um cliente imbecil.

Ah, quer saber? Que se dane!

—Quantos palavrões você conhece? Do tipo, palavrões de verdade? Daqueles que você ofende a pessoa coisa e tal.— Ele olhou pra mim meio assustado, sem saber articular uma palavra sequer.

Achei que precisava explicar, ou ele ia acabar achando que eu era doido.

—Meu namorado me traiu. Aí quero mandar ele ir tomar chá de ovo podre na casa da mãe Joana. Mas não sei o quanto isso parece ameaçador, sabe? Eu odeio parecer fraco, porque eu já sou bem magro e sem músculos, nem nada. Você sabe como eu odeio academias? As vezes eu ia apenas porque ele me obrigava a ir, mas, na verdade, eu preferia muito vir aqui tomar qualquer milk-shake de suas invenções.— Isso o fez sorrir, desviando o olhar.

Ah, acho que o fiz ficar tímido. Pois seu rosto estava vermelho, do tipo, _muito vermelho._ Se não fosse impossível, eu diria que ele estava prestes a explodir a cabeça em mil pedaços.

—E-eu não achei... não achei que havia notado, e-eu... f-fico muito... é... feliz.— Ele disse, escondendo o rosto atrás dos próprios dedos por alguns segundos, depois de apertar o pequeno nariz e abrir os olhos novamente.

E... uau. Uau. Uau, tipo, Uau. Que tipo de olhos eram aqueles? Pareciam de outro universo. Não, outra galáxia. Espera, o que é que vem primeiro mesmo?

—Você é de onde? Porque seus olhos são tão bonitos?— Ai, a minha boca grande novamente. Odiava quando eu começava a tagarelar, porque isso nunca parava.

O barista me olhou, surpreso, arregalando um pouco aqueles olhos de outro... (cara, eu realmente não me lembro o que vem primeiro!) De qualquer forma, eu apenas continuei olhando pra ele. E ele olhando pra mim, ficando vermelho de novo. Eu não havia notado nem por um segundo (porque seus olhos me pareciam mais interessantes), mas o crachá dele estava escrito Baozi. Será que esse era o seu nome?

—Baozi... esse é o seu nome? Você chama Baozi como um pão?— Baozi riu pra mim, e juro que foi o som mais adorável que eu ouvi em tanto tempo.

—Não, esse é como... meu nome de guerra. Você sabe, nome artístico.— Baozi se explicou, rindo com uma certa timidez.

—Uau. Porque Baozi? Você gosta de Baozi? Espera... não, você come eles? Cara... me diz que não é um canibal...— Isso o fez rir novamente.

—Não, estou limpo. É um apelido que outro barista me deu, por causa de minhas... bochechas.

Ele realmente tinha bochechas apertáveis. Era impossível olhar pra ele e não sentir que você podia o engolir numa mordida só. 

—Entendi. Porque ele quer comer você, e tals.— Baozi arregalou os olhos grandes dessa vez, acho que não estava esperando por isso.

—O que? C-claro que não. Não é sobre isso.

Agora eu estava bem confuso.

—Mas não é isso o que se faz com um Baozi? Come ele inteiro de uma vez? —Ele sorriu, escondendo a boca com a pequena mão.

Percebi que o barista devia ser uma pessoa bem tímida. Não era possível que alguém que não fosse extremamente tímido tivesse tais hábitos.

—Você é uma pessoa muito peculiar...—Ele olhou para o nome escrito no meu copo— Park Chanyeol.— Disse, com um pequeno sorriso pra mim como se tivesse descoberto o mundo.

Parei para olha-lo. Ele me achava peculiar?

—Isso é bom?— Eu realmente não fazia ideia do que isso significava.

—Muito bom. Combina com você.— Ele olhou para o próprio relógio, exprimindo os lábios em uma linha fina.— Eu preciso voltar ao posto. Você... vai querer pedir mais alguma coisa?

—Sim.

—O que vai ser?

—Será que você pode me ajudar com isso? Quando estiver livre, claro. Se quiser me passar seu telefone isso seria ainda melhor.

É, acontece que agora eu estava realmente interessado no Baozi. Até mesmo havia me esquecido de todos os casamentos e papéis de adoção em nem ao menos me lembrava porque um dia me “emocionei” com Oh Sehun. Baozi era simplesmente bem mais “emocionante” que qualquer cara que eu já havia colocado os olhos.

—Eu não sei se tenho tantos palavrões pra te ajudar, mas eu posso tentar.— Eu sorri largo.

Era recíproco? Meu bom Jesus da Pirapora. Não podia ser verdade isso. Era como um conto de fadas se tornando realidade.

—Então, esqueça isso. Você pode me falar sobre suas invenções, e eu serei seu Willy Wonka.— Baozi riu, tirando do bolso o próprio caderno de anotações de pedidos.

Ele rabiscou alguma coisa, e olhou pra mim com um pequeno sorriso adornando os lábios enquanto ainda escrevia o seu número. Apenas esperei, admirando as ações que ele fazia com tanta graça e delicadeza, e, meu deus. Eu já estava completamente apaixonado.

—Está aqui.— Ele passou o papel pra mim —Você pode me ligar... ou mandar mensagem no KaKaoTalk. Minha conta é Kim Minseok.

—Entendi... esse é o seu nome? Meu Deus... sinto como se estivesse desmascarando o Batman.— Minseok riu.

Eu ri também. Eu riria com ele por todos os dias da minha vida se precisasse, porque o som da risada dele era linda. Era música da mais alta classe. Beethoven com toda a certeza odiaria saber que havia no mundo um som tão lindo que ele nunca pôde ouvir na vida.

—Ah, eu estou emocionado mesmo.— Baozi olhou pra mim, sem entender.

—O que?

—Deixa pra lá.— Acenei com a mão —Que horas você costuma sair daqui?

—Ás 21h. Fechamos meio tarde.

—Hey, Baozi!— Alguém gritou da cozinha, provavelmente furioso que estavam sem o barista mais criativo e maravilhoso do mundo por tanto tempo.

Baozi olhou para trás, acenando algo para avisar que já estava acabando.

—Eu preciso ir, mas... se quiser mais alguma coisa, pode me esperar. Eu venho anotar pra você.

—Não precisa, Baozi. Acho que já consegui o que queria.

Sorri, fazendo questão de deixar claro o que eu estava falando. Ele sorriu de voltar, antes de ficar vermelho novamente. Deixou o balcão com um sorriso tímido nos lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que o meu sorriso estúpido não desgrudava da minha cara.

Era ridículo. Tão ridículo que eu pensei em sair dali e comprar alguns Baozis pra mim mesmo para esperar até que eu pudesse falar com o Baozi que eu gosto de verdade. Talvez eu devesse fazer isso mesmo. Ou talvez eu devesse pesquisar palavrões... 

Seja o que fosse, pelo menos havia valido a pena.

Nunca quis agradecer tanto Oh Sehun, o metidinho metido a metidez. Se ele não fosse tão ruim com amor eu nunca teria acabado de me beneficiar com essa situação. Não só eu havia acabado de conhecer outra pessoa com que eu pudesse sair, como também alguém disposto a me ajudar a xingar o traidor pra valer. Com ofensa e tudo!

Então, você que me aguarde, Oh Sehun.

Seu pé de seis dedos encravados!

>   
>   
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> ANEXO:  
>   
> Lista de palavrões de Park Chanyeol:  
>   
> 
> 
> _-Babacão_
> 
> _-Girafa de perna torta (se ele for alto)_
> 
> _-T-Rex de braço quebrado (se ele tiver braços pequenos)_
> 
> _-Laranja cheia de fungo_
> 
> _-Babaovo_
> 
> _-Feio_
> 
> _-Ameba_
> 
> _-Amendobobo_
> 
> _-Verme de cadáver_ _em decomposição por mais de 15 dias (esse é muito longo)_
> 
> _-Ovo podre_
> 
> _-Minhocão_
> 
> _-Macarrão sem molho_
> 
> _-Coca Cola sem gás_
> 
> _-Coador de meia furado_
> 
> _-Cueca com freada_
> 
> _-Chulé de Soldado_
> 
> **A anotar, por Kim Minseok** : _FDP, desgraçado, arrombado (talvez tirar, é meio homofóbico), caralhudo (talvez tirar, ambíguo = homem com pênis grande), cagão, cachorro, maldito, canalha, mau caráter, cretino, cuzão, fodido, nojento, otário, paspalhão (talvez tirar, de outro século), pentelho, pilantra, safado, e continua..._  
> 

ANEXO: KaKao Talk

  
De: Park Chanyeol  
Para: Oh Sehun  
  
 **Park Chanyeol** : Oh Sehun você é o cara mais cagão, cachorro, maldito, canalha, mau caráter, cretino, cuzão, fodido, nojento, otário, FDP, desgraçado, pentelho, pilantra, safado, e continua... que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida.

Vê se me esquece!


End file.
